1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to user interfaces for communication devices, and more particularly to configuring and activating communication modes in a unified manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Communication devices, such as telephones, often include one or more user-programmable speed-dial buttons that provide easy access to commonly used telephone numbers. Such buttons take many different forms and modes of operation. For example, on some phones a set of physical buttons is provided, each of which may be programmed to automatically dial one or more numbers. These buttons may also be programmed to dial additional numbers or perform other functions when preceded by a “shift” key or similar modifier key. On other phones, a single speed-dial button is provided: the user can dial a number by pressing the speed-dial button followed by a number key or number sequence. The number key or sequence specifies which telephone number should be dialed.
Some phones provide more sophisticated speed-dial button functionality. In some phones a scrollable list of previously stored telephone numbers appears on a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). The user may select a number from the list by pressing arrow keys, rotating a jog/dial control, or the like; once the desired number is selected, the user may dial the number by pressing an activation or “dial” key. Such a scheme is often used in mobile telephones such as cellular phones. An advantage of such an arrangement is that the number of stored numbers is not limited by the number of physical buttons on the device.
In other phones, a display may present a number of “soft” buttons that are shown as on-screen representations of physical buttons. Each soft button may be programmed as a speed-dial button. The user may activate one of the soft buttons by touching the screen at the appropriate location; alternatively, arrow keys, jog/dial control, or other mechanisms may be available for selecting and activating one of the buttons. Modifier keys may be provided for accessing alternative functionality for each of the soft buttons. For example, a user may press a button to switch among several “banks” of telephone numbers. Once the desired telephone number is shown on the screen, the user may activate the corresponding soft button to dial the number.
Typically, each speed-dial button, whether implemented as a physical button, an item in a scrollable list, or a soft button, operates to dial a specific telephone number associated with an individual or a company. If a user wishes to store more than one telephone number for a particular individual, such as for example a work number, a home number, and a mobile number, the user must generally program three separate speed-dial buttons. Conventional speed-dial buttons do not offer any functionality for allowing the user to easily select among two or more previously programmed telephone numbers for reaching the person or company associated with the speed-dial button. Furthermore, conventional speed-dial buttons are not generally assignable to other functions, such as launching applications or initiating messaging with a contact.
In addition, conventional speed-dial buttons do not generally allow a user to select alternative modes of communication. For example, if a user wishes to contact a person by text messaging or email, the user must typically navigate to a separate area of functionality on the telephone (or other communication device). Speed-dial buttons do not generally offer an integrated mechanism for accessing multiple modes of communication with a particular person or company.
Some communication devices offer a “last number redial” capability that allows a user to redial a recently called number. Generally, such functionality is provided via a separate button, command, or menu, and is not integrated with other calling or communication functions.
In addition, conventional speed-dial buttons and telephone directories in communication devices fail to provide an indication as to whether an individual is on the phone, online, or otherwise available (or unavailable) to receive a telephone call or other communication. Thus, a user is required to attempt to initiate the communication (such as by dialing the telephone number) before finding out whether or not the recipient is able or willing to receive the communication.
What is needed, then, is an improved speed-dial button scheme for communication devices, which provides easy access to two or more telephone numbers for an individual or company associated with the speed-dial button. What is further needed is a speed-dial button scheme that provides an integrated mechanism for accessing and initiating multiple modes of communication with a particular person or company. What is further needed is a button scheme that provides an integrated mechanism for accessing speed-dial features and other features, by allowing buttons to be assigned to functions other than dialing telephone numbers.
What is further needed is a mechanism for redialing previously called telephone numbers, and for accessing related functionality including alternate communication modes for previously called telephone numbers, without requiring a user to use a separate button or control.
What is further needed is a technique for displaying presence information, such as a contact's current availability to receive certain types of communication, in an integrated manner in connection with speed-dial buttons, directories, and other contact lists in a communication device.